


ART: As The Winter Frost Melted In Our Hands

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: This is the art post that belongs to "As The Winter Frost Melted In Our Hands" by Spikedluv, as our contribution to Captain America Reverse BBThere is werewolf!Bucky and Winter Soldier!Bucky and all the Bucky and all kinds of Cap goodness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as the winter frost melted in our hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197218) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> I enjoyed working on this project so much, spikedluv came up with the most amazing fic to my prompt!
> 
> There is one more art to come for this fic but it might take a few more days (I didn't know what I was thinking, 3 different projects in one challenge :D )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [snowstorm stucky and masterpost on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/161828445008/as-the-winter-frost-melted-in-our-hands-story-and)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/155701/155701_original.jpg)

_"Was this part of the plan? Bucky thought sarcastically, as Steve carried him through the snowstorm"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ssh bucky on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/161978767233/extra-art-for-as-the-winter-frost-melted-in-our)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/157191/157191_original.jpg)

_The man raised a hand in which he held a knife. Instead of throwing it, he placed his hand in front of his face, the blade positioned in front of the place his lips would be if they weren’t hidden behind a mask, as if he was telling Steve to be quiet_


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/156491/156491_original.jpg)

_Bucky studied the sketch for a few moments before speaking. “That how you think I look?”_

_“Yes,” Steve said immediately. He frowned at the sketch. “Why?”_

_“Just . . . not sure I’m that . . . majestic,” Bucky said._


	4. Chapter 4

 

_"A moment later Tony had cleaned the cut and applied a butterfly bandage which he covered with an Iron Man band aid."_

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/157039/157039_original.jpg)  


_Tony choked when they stepped out of the lounge. “You’re actually wearing it.”_

_“Yes, thank you,” Bucky said unironically._


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/157597/157597_original.jpg)

_"Instead of sitting on the bench beside Steve, Bucky straddled his lap. Steve’s breath caught, which was a mistake because he didn’t have enough air when Bucky pressed their lips together."_


End file.
